Arltos & the Battle for Mamodo King
by oraton
Summary: An alternate battle for momodo king which includes a momodo named Arltos and his partner John who are both unwilling thrusted into this battle. If Arltos is to have any chance of wining the two of them will need to find the motivation needed to win.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once in a blue moon; amazing things can happen—when the supernatural meets reality. A combination that can only lead to an adventure of lifetime. An adventure that one can't really choose to be a part of. It is destiny who decides who partakes and it is usually the most unlikely people who become intertwined in its grips. For every great story there is a beginning. This story begins in an otherwise small, insignificant town in New Jersey not too far away from New York City. This is where a teenager named John will meet a being from another world and embark on a forever life changing experience.


	2. The Battle Begins

Ch 1: The Battle Begins

Zalston, a normally quiet and peaceful town. It is late at night, most sidewalks are empty and all is mostly quiet. Not a place you'd expect to see a battle; but towards the outskirts of town, in a dark alley a man is on his knees exhausted with a strange book in his possession. All around him holes are scattered, forcefully embedded into the concrete ground. To the right of him, lying unconscious, a seemingly teenage boy, but who oddly has two horns sticking out of the back of his head.

"Please." the man whispers before crying out into the darkness "Just take the book. I don't care about this stupid battle." At this a mysterious woman steps forward with a grim smile on her face. As the man looks forward with despair the women looks to her left to where a little girl with a staff is standing. The woman again stares at the man kneeling helplessly in front of her before calmly saying the word "Rassta." At this the staff held by the little girl begins to glow and emit a violent flash of purple light. The blackness of the night momentarily gives way to this intense burst of light before an explosion rings out, kicking up a heavy layer of dusk.

In all this chaos the woman begins to speak "That's one Momodo down, 98 more to go…"

Followed by the little girl who declares "The battle for Momodo king has finally begun." Once all the dust is settled the woman and girl are gone. All who remain are the man, now unconsciously lying face down, and the horned teenager beside him who is slowly fading away. His body now transparent as a ghost on the verge of disappearing entirely. The book the man held is now burning as black flames are engulfing it. The ensuing silence is only temporary as it is soon interrupted by the sound of an ambulance, the darkness of the alley long overcome by the lights of surrounding windows as people stuck their heads out in awe wondering what had just occurred.

Later that night, in an utterly unassuming apartment building like any other you'd find in Zalston, people were just going on with their normal everyday lives. Filled with regular looking tenants, the building is home to an equally unassuming tall, skinny teenager named John who is watching the News; on a day which for him has been totally uneventful. On his TV screen is a middle aged man in a suit behind a simple wooden desk. Behind him is a logo that reads Channel 5 News.

"Good evening, it's David Newsman here." The man begins to say "Tonight we have breaking news on a brutal attack on a local man in Zalston only an hour earlier. We're now going to take you to a live reporter on the scene-Ann."

"Thanks David." Says the young vibrant reporter in her late 20's, before she suddenly acquired a more serious look on her face. "Ann here, and I'm in the alley where a man was found badly injured not too long ago. As you can see there is a giant hole in the ground behind me. The hole was likely created by the attackers who, according to the man, were a woman and a mysterious little girl. Unfortunately the man couldn't say more, before he was rushed to the hospital."

The screen cuts back to David who says "Thanks Ann-all you viewers at home have probably realized that the two female attackers described fit the description of the robbers who have been hitting stores all across northern New Jersey… and, whether you believe it or not, some witnesses have actually suggested that these two posses magical abilities to explain the unexplainable damage the two are able to cause. Apparently with the use of a purple spell book the mysterious little girl can…"

"Enough of this crap." John says to himself before lying back on the couch and staring up towards the ceiling. "Magic…how stupid." He whispers. The room is dim and no one else is present in the modest apartment as John looks around.

John closes his eyes while he whispers to himself _"So bored-lonely to-living here alone-ever since…"_ John has a flashback: he is standing behind an old yet imposing straight standing man probably in his late 50's. The man without looking at John says "Listen son you're 18 now, going to college after the summer. It's time you live by yourself. Your own apartment." John's father briefly stops before raises his voice "You don't have to pay of course! You listening! John!"

"Yeah dad." John replies in a quiet voice looking away aimlessly.

Unexpectedly the sound of a car alarm goes off in the distance startling John out of his daydream.

"Stupid car!" John blurts out whipping his head petulantly in the direction that the annoying sound is coming from. After a few seconds though he puts his hand on his head and gives out a subtle sigh that no one but himself is around to hear.

Then after switching to a more mellow mood he slowly says to himself "I'm hungry; I should go get something to eat. Maybe that'll cheer me up."

Meanwhile, along a deserted sidewalk nearby, someone of something is being chased by three non- human looking pursuers. All four beings are partly shrouded by the darkness of night. One pursuer yells "You can't run from the three of us forever Arltos."

At this the one being pursued (who is presumable named Arltos) stops and thinks to himself _"I can't go back yet…not like this."_ As he peaks over his right shoulder he can see the three figures menacingly glaring at him. One pursuer is holding three uniformly shaped books, but each of a different color. Arltos is also holding a book in his hands.

**What are these strange creatures and what is their connection to the equally mysterious books? **


	3. John & Arltos, a faithful encounter

Ch 2: John & Arltos, a faithful encounter

Arltos, a mysterious looking "child" holding an orange spell book, found himself face to face with three other mysterious beings but who unlike himself look mostly not at all human.

Arltos has short, light orange hair and is as tall as most 12 year olds. He is wearing cloths: a reddish-orange shirt with a picture of a flame in the center, red sneakers to match and a pair of khaki shorts. Arltos more or less can pass for a regular child but has an out-of-this-world feel to him.

As for the three that were chasing him the one in the middle appears to be the leader. He is short with an oval shaped body, a square head surrounded by a ring connected to his head by six spikes (not like a halo but parallel to his head), and is a light brown in color. He is also the shortest.

The one to the right is tall and skinny with pale silver skin, and is a little taller than Arltos, looking the most human of the three. He wears clothes like Arltos, yellow shirt and blue shorts, but his head is wide and short and his neck looks like a coiled spring.

The last one to the left has a big grey block like body with a circle in the middle and has a triangular shaped head. His legs are short but thick making him look very difficult to knock down. In his long skinny arms he is holding their three books, two in one hand and one in the other. The books colors are light brown, grey, and yellow.

"_Three against one…now what._" thinks Arltos understandably.

"What's wrong?" begins the light brown creature in the middle "can't you fly away?"

"_No I can't fly, not after what __**HE**__ did to me. But…" _Arltos was thinking before yelling out "I'm sick of running! I may not be able to use spells but neither can you!"

"Fine then." the light brown creature says before hurling himself toward Arltos. "We'll do this by force."

"_He's after my book." _Arltos thought immediately quickly turning his body causing the little brown creature to miss the orange book and him completely. But as the little brown creature was about to fly past him Arltos sees the tall skinny one charging towards him head first, going for a head butt. With some quick reflexes though Arltos managed to grab one of the small legs of the brown creature(who's still in mid-air), lifted him over his head, and smashed him right onto the incoming head of the skinny guy, causing them both to smack into the pavement.

"_Two down, one to go." _Arltos was now thinking as two of the three creatures were lying on the ground in front of him. He quickly started running to the last one. _"He has their books. If I can take them from him…" _with these thoughts Arltos charged forward preparing his fist as the big guy he was charging towards stood motionless. But even though his hands were holding their three books he wasn't unable to defend himself as he slammed his chest into Arltos in a quick sudden motion taking Arltos by surprise. Arltos was flung back dropping his orange book. Meanwhile the two that were lying on the ground behind him were starting to get up.

Arltos (who is a bit shaken) after noticing this gets up, picks up his spell book and sarcastically says "bye." to his pursuers as he runs across the street in retreat.

"After him you fools!" says the ever so bossy little brown one.

A few blocks away as this is happening John is walking alone down a quite sidewalk, it's 11:30 at night and he is yet to reach the main street where he wishes to find a fast food restaurant. Where he is now there appears to be nobody around. As he walks all John can hear is the continuous almost rhythmic sounds of his footsteps as he stares in wonder at the emptiness all around him. The darkness is dream like; before John knows it he is staring up towards a full moon bright and blue, emboldened by a surrounding sea of black. Stuck in a trance like state John was overcome with a surreal feeling that tonight was not an ordinary night. There was a certain significance about it that simple words and reason can't explain.

But just as John had become submerged in the everlasting silence, the sound of a car alarm screeched out startling John, bringing him crashing back to reality. Not remembering exactly what street he was on, he swiveled his head in an awkward panic looking for a street sign before being jolted with fright at seeing three teenagers (one with a crowbar) trying to break into a car a couple of feet in front of him. Responsively he gasped causing himself to quickly cover his mouth but it was too late. The three teenagers immediately lifted their heads and glared menacingly in John's direction. John temporarily froze before twisting around to walk away.

"Well well look who it is." said one of the teenagers as the group of three walked closer to John. It was a familiar yet unfriendly voice that produced a nervous gulp from John.

"Not you guys." John mumbled under his breath as he reluctantly turned around. The teenagers are named Stan, Sal and Drew. All three of them are the same age as John and all are about the same height.

Stan, the apparent leader, is a tough guy but is a little chubby around the waist wearing a baseball cap as he usually does. Sal's a skinny dude with short black hair. Drew's the strongest but quietest of the three, he usually wears a hoodie which makes it hard to see his face.

"Well, look who we have here." says Stan in an annoying voice followed by and even more annoying little laugh by Sal. "If it isn't our old buddy John."

"Us buddies? You guys are nothing but a bunch of bullies who made the last four years of my life miserable." responed John sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Stan said with an imperious look on his face as Sal continued to giggle while Drew only stared silently.

As the three approached him John thought to himself "_Great now what."_ _I hate feeling helpless." _These were all familiar thoughts John had taught before. He quickly turned around and slowly retreated into the nearby park as his not so friendly former schoolmates slowly followed enjoying John's suffering. It was as if they were stalking him waiting for the right moment to strike—filling John with suspense. "Leave me alone." John said feeling as though this is all that he could do." But his pleads fell on deft ears. As they slowly caught up to him more familiar thoughts were going through John's mind. "_Why am I so weak. I wish I were stronger."_ But as luck would have it, it seems as though this time someone was listening to John's prayers. For in the dark distance four mysterious figures begin to appear.

"Hey look." Sal said as the others turned and looked to where Sal was pointing. "Who are they?"

Once they all were looking towards the strange figures John and the bullies simply began to stare in awe because it was becoming more and more apparent as the figures got closer that they weren't human. As John squinted into the darkness to see what was happening it seemed as though the figure in front was being chased by the other three. By now the three bullies weren't paying any attention at all to John as all four of them where frozen and silent. Looking at the figures approaching them; John being more cowardly managed to slip behind the bullies although he was too afraid to be able to run away. When the figures where almost on top of them one of them flung itself at the one being chased but it missed and flew straight into Stan. While the bullies were distracted Arltos ran right past them but decided to quickly look back behind him which caused him to crash right into the hapless John.

"What is this thing?" Stan said in a surprisingly almost girlish voice as he was laying flat on his back with the strange brown creature lying on top of him.

"What are these things Stan, are they aliens or something?" Sal said seemingly expecting an answer as he looked at the creatures with a blank stare.

The two other creatures caught up and stopped next to their fallen leader as Stan and the brown creature slowly began getting up.

"Hey!" Stan suddenly began "Look at those books that big guys carrying. They look like the book that that girl with magical powers, who's always on the News is supposed to have."

"Spell books!" Sal added feeling proud of his wise observation.

Stan slowly grabbed one of the books away from the block-bodied being who didn't resist. The other two followed suit and all three of the books soon began to glow.

"Spell books." John quietly mumbled as he watched the unbelievable scene unfolding in front of him. Quickly he looked down at the orange book that was lying right in front of him, which Arltos had dropped after crashing into him. Without thinking John extended out his arms.

"Wait!" cried Arltos but it was too late as the book began to violently glow in John's hands. The glow was so tantalizing that John's eyes grew wide as he stared dumbfounded into the brilliant flash of light which temporarily blinded him before finally dimming away.

John looked to Arltos and barely said the words "What are you?" before seeing with despair that the three bullies along with the three creatures were looking at him. To this John opened his mouth but words failed to come out.

Stan looked to the brown creature beside him and said "What's your name?"

"Laaid." it said, then the tall one next to Sal then said "I'm Kihe.", followed by the big block-bodied one by Drew who simply said in a deep voice "Ungrewe."

"Well." said Stan with an excited and evil look in his eyes "Let's see what happen when I read this book."

At hearing this Laaid looked towards Arltos and John with a chuckle. "Do it." he said with evil intent.

Arltos turned to John in a panic "Read the book!" which John after experiencing difficulty in simply opening the book was ready to do unsure about what was about to happen, yet finding himself unable to disobey. Simultaneously both Stan and John screamed out their respective spells.

"Roola!" (Stan)

"Gahar!" (John)

**Are the books really magical, and if so what will these spell do?**


	4. Useless

Ch 3: Useless

As the spells "Roola." and "Gahar." were ringing out into the night, John found himself unable to come to terms with what he was witnessing before him. As John looked on in horror at a giant ball of blistering fire rocketing out of Arltos's mouth, he taught he had entered Hell. The heat was so intense he felt as though his eyes would melt off his body at any moment. Simultaneously a third eye appeared on Laaid's head (above his regular two eyes) which gave birth to a brilliant yet deadly beam of light. Although these two attacks took mere milliseconds to reach each other, it felt as though an eternity had passed before the attacks finally collided canceling each other out in a tremendous thud. The back lash of the impact was so great that the wind it generated swept everybody off their feet, flooding them in a sea of smoke.

As John opened his eyes all he could see was the grey smoke hovering all around him. Nor could he hear for his ears had temporarily been popped. Lying on his back John was, at the moment, no longer able to think clearly let along comprehend what had just happened. As John had been reading Arltos's spell he could feel the spell book absorbing his own strength—his own energy. This coupled with the fact that he was dizzy with fear had left him on brink of fainting. He was frozen stiff, unable to stand or even move.

For a time there was silence. Being late at night not a lot of people were initially around, but soon lights from nearby buildings started coming on as bystanders slowly started to surround the park entrance to see what was happening. Hurriedly Arltos ran over to John forcing him to his feet as the smoke began to fade away.

"Coun!" said Drew, reading his spell as John came into his line of sight. The circle in Ungrewe's chest quickly opened up and, before John could bring himself to make even the smallest of movements, a giant cannon ball was flying towards him. Arltos alert was quick to jump towards John to push him out of the way saving him and, more importantly to Arltos, his book. The cannon ball continued on and slammed into a nearby tree causing it to collapse to the ground in a dramatic fashion. Nobody was hurt but the bystanders watching all took a step back away from the park.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Arltos screamed to John. "I need you to read the book again." He continued before staring at the bullies clinching his teeth. Now it was Sal's turn to give his spell a try.

"Heem." Sal said with the voice of an excited child as the head of Kihe turned into metal, and in a instant was flying towards John and Arltos by means of Kihe's spring like neck. Arltos again had to push John to safety. Kihe's head harmlessly drifted by before flinging back onto Kihe's body.

"Again!" Sal yelled angry at the miss, but again the attack bore the same result.

"What are you doing read the spell stupid!" demanded Arltos.

But John's only response was "what are you things?" his face a pale white as he began to breath heavy.

"We should all hit them at the same time Stan." Sal began becoming more and more excited "Then they'll be done for sure".

"_Oh no."_ thought Arltos, as John still in shock over what was happening was reduced to a helpless body.

"No." Stan said abruptly. "Let's have some more fun first, there totally defenseless."

"Gahar!" John surprisingly was able to blurt out but only half heartedly causing nothing to happened.

"Ha!" Stan laughed. "He can't even get his spell to work." He said in a rush to shake off his brief initial fear that Arltos was about to attack.

"What?" John mumbled as he looked puzzled towards Arltos.

"You have to say it with feeling!" Arltos yelled at him now seeming very annoyed "Otherwise it doesn't work. Why did I have to get stuck with you for a partner? Why did you go and touch my book!"

"Here take it back." John said with a depressed look on his face.

"Too late!" Arltos said pushing John's extended arm away.

"Forget about us?" Stan said interrupting. But suddenly he himself was interrupted by the sound of approaching police sirens. "Damn, someone had to go and call the cops."

Seizing on the three bullies being momentarily distracted, knowing that his partner was practically useless, Arltos picked up John and began dashing with him on his back through the park at a pace which took Stan and the others by surprise.

"Hey get back here!" He demanded. Being the quickest to react Stan yelled out his spell "Roola!" but in his hurry to cast the spell he didn't allow Laaid to properly aim and the attack missed slamming harmlessly into the ground.

"You missed stupid!" Stan remarked looking at Laaid who replied:

"It was your fault."

As Stan and Laaid were arguing Sal could only watch unsure of what to do for Kihe's attack didn't have the range to reach the swiftly retreating Arltos and John; a fact that he awkwardly tried to inform the distracted Stan about.

Drew and Ungrewe were another story though as they had the retreating Arltos and John square in their sites.

"Coun" said Drew loudly as the hole in Ungrewe's chest opened up once more spitting out another cannon ball. As Arltos looked back he could see it barreling towards them, but with him carrying John on his back he found himself knowing he was unable to move out of the way. Knowing that he only had one hope he turned his body around so that he and John were facing the cannon ball. Arltos's hope was that with the treat of serious injury or even death John would fine the strength to read his spell. As Arltos held his breath, thanks to the fear of God which suddenly flowed through John's body, he was finally able to scream out the spell once more.

"Gahar!"

And with this came the second explosion of the night. When the dust had finally settled John and Arltos were nowhere to be found. With the sound of sirens as loud as ever (for the cops had finally arrived), the park was empty. The bullies were gone too, leaving only the curious and frightened bystanders behind.

The police listened to what the witnesses had to say, and what they had to say almost sounded believable with the case about the young women and a little girl who possessed magical abilities robbing stores having been being all over the news in recent weeks. As well as the strange attack on a local man that had occurred only two hours early.

Not too long thereafter, a highly frustrated and tired Arltos was walking home a badly shaken John who seemed unable to even walk straight on his own. Both their cloths and bodies were covered with ash, as Arltos tried to force John's address out of him (John at this point was reduced to inaudible mumbling).

After wondering aimlessly for an hour, Arltos filled with anguish and fear that someone might be following them, somehow managed to get John to cough up an address. By 2:00 AM they were able to get back to John's apartment.

"What are you?" John asked once more when they were safely inside before sitting down on the floor too tired to stand.

"I'm a Momodo." Arltos responded still annoyed with John.

"Momodo?" John repeated.

"Yes I'm a Momodo, I'm from another world here to fight in a battle against other Momodo like me to decide who gets to be our next king."

"King?"

"Yes King. But it's not like that's ever going to happen." Arltos whispered.

"What did you say?" asked John.

"I'm never going to become king with a guy like you as my partner…as if my odds of winning weren't already impossible!"

"Well then take back your stupid book you Mondo or whatever you said you were."

"I'm a Momodo and it's too late for that now, I can't change partners once I've found one. You're the only one who can read my book. Without you I can't use any spells."

"Well then I guess you're not going to be king."

"You're useless!" Arltos said with anguish before mumbling softly to himself "Now what am I going to do…can't go back a failure…what would I say to them".

"Say to who?" John said sounding interested all of a sudden.

"Nobody!" Mind you own business." Arltos said suddenly acting assertive again. "I don't know why I had to get stuck with such a useless human like you!" After this Arltos began walking towards the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" asked John.

"To sleep. You can sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow I'll try to figure out what to do with you." Arltos slammed the door behind him as John simply stared towards the bedroom now alone with his thoughts. Unable to even muster the strength to stand up John laid down on the carpeted floor.

"Please let this all be one big nightmare." John pleaded to the ceiling of his apartment before drowsing off to sleep.

**What will John make of all this tommorow...will he decide help Arltos to become king...or are Arltos's claims even true?**


	5. Pressure, Don't be a Coward

Ch 4: Pressure, don't be a coward

As John began to open his eyes his mind was only just starting to awaken. He found himself tired—still very much asleep, lacking the desire to wake up. The only thing keeping him from reentering into blissful sleep was a persistent pain in his chest. As he stared upward the ceiling was a blur and he began to realize that he was lying down on his soft beige couch.

"Was it really all a dream?" John said, still lying motionless. "It had to be a dream. Fire breathing child…spell books…what is wrong with me?" John mumbled as his eyes were still heavy.

"What is wrong with you?" Arltos mockingly responded before kicking John once more in chest.

John, experiencing the horrible realization that everything from last night had really happened, moved his body in a sudden spasm like motion causing him to crash to the floor.

"Damn it John—get a hold of yourself!" said Arltos rolling his eyes before walking into the kitchen, his hand clinching his forehead in anger.

John, after coming to his senses, got up without saying anything and walked into the bathroom (he realized he was still covered in ash) and took the longest shower of his life trying to figure out if he was crazy. When he was finally finished (he figured he was crazy) he stepped out into the kitchen where he found Arltos nibbling on a piece of sliced bread. It was now 12:00 PM.

"So…" John began with a sigh. "Run everything by me again."

"Every 1000 years there is a battle to decide who will be the next king of the Momodo World, the Momodo world being in an alternate dimension from your world here. 100 Momodo take part in this battle each of which posses a spell book. Each of us must find a partner to team up with who can read our spells."

"But why is it that only I can read your book? There's no way you can find another partner?"

"No. Each Momodo can only have one partner."

"But how is the partner decided? Is it just whoever reads the book becomes your partner?"

"No. The person who reads the book must be compatible with the Momodo."

"Compatible?"

"A let's say evil Momodo won't be able to partner up with a human who is let's say good."

"But why is it that I can only read one spell…you have to have more right?"

"For more spells to be readable we have to bond and crap. Does your interest in all this means you'll actually help me?"

"Well…" John said in a manner which seemed to almost scream no. As John thought about what to say next there was an extreme sense of tension in the air. As Arltos just stared at John looking at him with a great sense of disappointment John finally continued "Do you really want to even win this battle? I mean do you really think you can win with a guy like me? I'm really sorry, I really am but why do you even want to win—what is it that you were mumbling last night?"

"Just shut up! I don't need your sympathy." Arltos yelled turning away.

After a long awkward silence Arltos finally spoke again: "at least help me get those guys from last night. I can't go back without even a single victory."

"How is it that you go back?"

"To send other Momodo back to the Momodo World and take them out of the battle to become Momodo king you must burn their book. You got to at least help me get those three guys, they're going to come looking for me and you anyways. Do you know those three humans?"

"How the hell do you think we're going to take on three guys at once?" John said abruptly.

"You do know them don't you? I'd bet you even now where they live although something tells me you're not exactly friends with them."

"Well I… and what if I do?"

"Tell me."

"I only know the area of town."

"Then let's go and will walk around until we bump into them."

"Well…"

"Please, you have to help me at least beat those guys. Quit being such a coward? Don't you want to get back at those guys? At least help me do that much."

"Again, how the hell do you suggest we beat them even if I wanted to help you?"

"If you don't try and decide to sit here and hid you'll always be a coward. Come with me and lead me to where they live! Arltos said raising his voice. "I doubt you enjoyed being made a fool of last night."

With this, after staring at the floor for a good 10 seconds, John decided to give in. Although he knew they would probably fail horribly because of his weakness and although he knew he would regret it later, John unlocked the door and in what can barely be considered a whisper John said "Let's go."

As John and Arltos walked down the street together John was having all the second thoughts that he was expecting to have but instead of discussing their chance of winning, which John figured to be around 0%, John talked about the bullies. He explained how they used to bully him in school before Arltos asked "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"Easy for you to say. You breathe fire from your mouth—what could I do?" John answered never bothering to look at Arltos.

"Do you live alone in that apartment?" Arltos changed the topic after a brief pause in conversation.

"Yeah but my parents own the building so I stay for free."

"Okay but why not just live with your parents?"

"Well—because my dad thinks it'll be good for me to live alone. The buildings nice, six stories with an apartment on each floor. I live on the second floor. The landlord lives on the first. My parents also own three more similar buildings around Zalston. They have a decent amount of cash as you could imagine, not rich but they do good."

"Do you at least have a job?"

"No they gave me a credit card which they pay for."

"So then what's the point of living on your own if you're parents still pay for everything—sounds like your parents wanted to get rid of you."

"I'm going to college at the end of this summer so it's time I live by myself that's all."

"Whatever."

"You got any parents?" John asked after struggling to decide what to say to Arltos's comment.

"Well?" John said after Arltos didn't respond.

"Well what?" Arltos protested quickly "Where are we going anyways?"

John opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but instead paused before saying "What's the Momodo world like, and why come to our world to have this battle?" And how the hell do you know how to speak English?"

"We'll talk about stuff like that some other time; focus on where we're going."

"_If there is a next time."_ John thought.

"And stop looking so nervous!" Arltos said becoming annoyed as he did last night. But with all of his yelling it was evident that Arltos was nervous too although he didn't want to show it.

Looking at Arltos ignore him by stare forward, John thought of the way he would act if he were nervous or had something to hide. _"I'd look away and avoid giving answers. Kind of what Arltos is doing."_ John thought.

He couldn't help but think back to what Arltos had mumbled last night to himself. "_I can't go back a failure."_ is what John was sure he had heard Arltos say. _"He must have a lot of pressure on him."_ John thought as he began thinking of his own life. Flashback: John is on a couch (not in his apartment but somewhere else) playing a video game when his father walks in. His father has short thin grey hair below which is a pair of two glaring eyes, piercing through John's soul. Although he is old and a bit wrinkly he has an imperious disposition.

"John!" he said in a commanding voice. Have you been studying for the big test coming up! You'd better—you'd better get into the college I want to send you to— and stop playing those stupid video games they'll rot your brain!"

"Hey John are you okay?" asked Arltos.

"Wha—yeah I'm fine." responded John but going straight back into his thoughts _"Arltos said something about us having to be compatible to be partners this morning. Maybe the two of us are more alike than I thought." _

"Just get a hold of yourself okay John."

To this John gave no response but simple let his eyes wonder off up towards the sky. Trying to forget the mess he had inadvertently gotten himself into, he started naming the things he observed in his head.

"_There's a nice fluffy white cloud, the sun—some pigeons on an electrical wire and—well that's weird." _John wondered turning his head. _"A black bird of some sorts? That's strange I think. I hope that's not a bad omen becau…"_

_**Smack!**_

John crashed into a light post.

"You idiot! Why do you always have to act like a fool?" What were you staring at anyways?"

"It was just—nothing." He replied holding his face with his right hand. "Let's just keep going and forget this ever happened."

A block away from their destination Arltos asked "Why are a lot of these buildings worn down?"

"This isn't a good area."

"Oh."

Many of the buildings were dilapidated, many with chipped paint, others with broken windows.

"Aren't you scared being around here? I doubt the people are two friendly." Arltos began teasing John.

"Well I have you don't I? Anyways what are we going to do when we find them?" asked John.

"I don't know." replied Arltos.

"Great so…."

"Wait." Arltos said alarmingly scaring John before saying very quietly "there they are let's hide behind this car."

As they hid they could see the three mischievous looking teenagers, each with their respective spell books in hand and Momodo at their side. Stan is sporting a baseball style cap with a picture of a skull and bones on it, while Drew has the same indifferent grey colored hoodie on. Sal on the other hand stands out from the other two wearing a yellow T-shirt. Besides the teens is a beat up, old black BMW.

"Where could they be going off to?" John whispered to Arltos as they both tried to listen to what the three teens were saying not so far away.

"He he he—finally we're going to go get that old grouch of a teacher Mr. Nerton. I've always hated him so much for always giving us a hard time in school." Sal was saying as Stan interrupted.

"He's going to regret ever bad mouthing us."

"Mr. Nerton—great what are they planning to do to him." John said softly.

"Who's Mr. Nerton?" asked Arltos.

"One of my—our former teachers from school." He never liked those kids and they never like him."

"Former?"

"He was our High School English teacher before we graduated. I told you I was going to college after this summer."

"Firstly I know nothing about your human school systems. Secondly if your parents have so much money why were you in a school with those three kids."

"Dad was punishing me for getting kicked out to the private school he was sending me to."

"Kicked out?"

"Look it's a story for another day okay. We should be focusing on what those three hooligans plan to do."

"Do you know where this Mr. Nerton lives?"

"Yeah he lives in a nearby suburb named Sunrise Gardens.

"Sunrise Gardens…" That's a stupid name."

"Well that's the place." John said as the three teenagers and their Momodos got into the beat up BMW and a moment later were driving away.

"Well then we have to find away to beat them to this Mr. Nerton's house." said Arltos.

"Shouldn't we call the police and…"

"And tell them what that three kids with magical creatures maybe about to attack you old school teacher?"

"With all the media surrounding you Momodo later they might believe me."

"Stop trying to chicken out on me John I need you to be serious about this."

Suddenly the thoughts _"What am I getting myself into."_ began again to circulate in John's head.

"John!" Arltos screamed loud enough for John to snap out of his panicky thoughts.

"Fine then—we'll take the bus."

**Will John be brave enough to actually face the bullies again—can Arltos depend on him or will he chicken out?**


	6. Saving Mr Nerton

Ch 5 Saving Mr. Nerton

Last night, before he had made the simple decision to run out and get something to eat, was just another night—of another day. But today John found himself on a bus with a fire breathing creature called a Momodo next to him, and he was heading towards a battle he was sure that he would lose. The odds were against him; and John not exactly having a lot of confidence in himself was experiencing a stressful fifteen minute bus ride in which he had fifteen dreadful minutes to think about what he had gotten himself into. He looked towards Arltos wanting to say something, to express his fears instead of keeping them bottled up inside him. His staring finally caused Arltos to respond:

"Quit stressing out. You're really starting to bug me."

"I can't help it." John said tapping his right foot trying in vain to relieve his obvious discomfort. "There's no way were going to be able to stop Stan, Drew and Sal from hurting Mr. Nerton. Besides I never even liked him. He used to give us so much Homework and—I'm just so stressed out Arltos and…"

"Well I'm feeling stressed just sitting next to you." Arltos said getting up and moving to another seat. This filled John with further grief as he lightly banged his head against the window before he began to look through it. Before him was a pleasant scene of warmly colored trees and grass. Seeing this John couldn't get rid of the feeling that this was merely the calm before the storm.

Once they had arrived near Sunrise Gardens (the suburb were Mr. Nerton lives) they got out of the bus and began walking.

Arltos asked "Do you know Mr. Nerton's address?"

"No."

"Then how are we going to find his house?"

"I just figured we'd wait and listen for any commotion." John said as he was thinking _"I really hope we don't hear anything." _

"You're really hoping we don't find this guy's houses aren't you?" Arltos said confidently; John quickly proving him right with his embarrassed reaction. "It's written all over your face."

"I wonder what they'll do to him?" John said aloud.

"Who—you're old English teacher—probably something pretty painful."

"This isn't funny you know."

"Why do they hate him so much."

"They pulled a nasty prank on him—and afterwards Nerton made it his goals to make their lives miserable whenever he could. He yelled at them and gave them detention all the time."

"What kind of prank? What did they do to him?"

"I'd rather not say." After saying this John cut off the conversation and began observing their surroundings. The suburb is nice and has some decent looking houses. It's a very quiet, sunny Saturday afternoon. To while they wait John and Arltos go into a local convenience store.

"You know." Arltos began as he was eating some potato chips "They would have beaten us here by car."

"Yeah."

"So there probably already at this guys place wouldn't you agree? I'm sure they came here knowing his exact address."

"Probably. Mr. Nerton would always brag about how great his beloved house is—I think he would say the name of the street it was on."

"Well—what street?"

"I don't remember."

"Great, what if he lives on the other side of town and that's why we're not hearing any explosions or maybe we're already too late and they finished with him a long time ago?"

"How should I know?" John said quickly gulping down the soda he brought.

"You don't seem too concerned about him." This time there was no answer from John who just kept on chugging down his soda.

"I'm getting sick of just standing around John. Are you listening to me Jo…" Arltos was saying before he thought he felt something. "John!"

"What?"

"I think I sense them."

"You— sense them?"

"Yeah I can sense it when nearby Momodo use spells. Most Momodo have the ability to do this."

"And you're just mentioning this now."

"Look I need to know if you're ready for this or not—they're not that far away."

"No." John responded feeling bad for Arltos for getting stuck with such a hopeless partner.

"Well we're going anyways." Arltos told John as he pulled him by his arm towards where the energy he had felt came from. John although afraid put up little resistance. "There's the house I think." Arltos said running down the block; John following although with much less enthusiasm.

"Look." Arltos said peaking in through a window of the house where he suspected he had sensed a spell had been used. As John also looked his worst fears were realized for there, three feet in front of him, where the backs of the bullies and their Momodos watching the almost motionless body of Mr. Nerton who was lying on the floor. The house was full of damaged furniture, such as the TV in the corner which was smashed to bits, and there were holes in the walls; the front door John saw looking over to his right wasn't even there anymore.

"He he he." Sal chuckled. "Heem!" he screamed causing Kihe's metallic head to shot forward and slam into Mr. Nerton's back causing him to become unconscious. Sal's face was full of excitement while Kihe more or less remained emotionally reserved. As Kihe's head reverted back to its normal form he looked towards Sal.

"I think he's had enough." he said, simple stating it in a straightforward and direct way. His bold black eyes not hinting to any possible guilt.

"But this is fun." said Sal. "What are we going to do next after were done here Stan?"

"Patience Sal." Stan responded.

John and Arltos meanwhile were crouched down under the window "What should we do Arltos"? John said a little too loudly as he tried to sneak another peak inside to see what was happening. Simultaneously Laaid, Stan's Momodo, turned slightly before proceeded to tap Stan on his leg before John ducked back down.

"I think he heard me." John said felling like an Idiot, tapping the top of his head against the wall.

"Huh?" Arltos replied.

"Coun!" Drew screamed loudly causing John and Arltos's eyes to open up wide and causing time to seemingly freeze. The sound of broken glass rang trough their ears as a canon ball flew through the above window skimming mere inches above their heads. The ball continued into a street light causing it to collapse to the ground in a great big thud.

John, still frozen in place, just started shaking has his heart rate escalated violently. Finding himself once again in a possible life threatening situation he was stricken with terror. As his breathing became heavy all he could do was shift his head towards Arltos who was also momentarily stunned.

Both John and Arltos's with their eyes still opened wide, were emotionally paralyzed, sitting on the ground covered in broken glass, before Arltos said "I think we'd better move." having to, as usual pull John to safety before…

"Roola!" Stan yelled leading to a strong beam of light blasting through the wall beneath the broken window were John and Arltos had just been sitting. The three bullies then started making their way out of the house as Arltos guided John, who was sweating profusely, away from the house.

"All you have to do is read the spell." Arltos said before turning around to face the group of teens and Momodo exiting the house standing closely together. _"Perfect there standing in one group, the fools, maybe with one attack I can burn all their books at once." _Arltos thought as he hoped that John wouldn't let him down. "Now's are chance John! Read the spell now!"

John thinking back to last night _"I can't let what happened last night happen again, I've got to make the spell work this time." _shook his head to get a hold of himself. _"_Gahar!" John eventually yelled trying to sound confident—not entirely succeeding although this time the spell did work.

"_Yes."_ Arltos thought as his spell book began to glow and John's energy flowed into him. Arltos opened his mouth and a red stream of fire ensued; but Arltos's optimism quickly faded as Drew's block-bodied Momodo Ungrewe got in front of Arltos's blast of fire and took it effortlessly, using his own body as a shield. Ungrewe didn't even flinch.

"_No."_ Arltos now was thinking _"The spell did work this time but John didn't put nearly enough heart into it."_

"Come on." Arltos said grabbing John's arm "let's put some distance between us and them."

"What losers!" Stan yelled. "Go—run away."

As John and Arltos hid behind a white van John said "Your attack didn't faze that guy."

"Well it's not my fault." Arltos replied defensively. "It's your fault because you can't focus, you didn't put enough emotion into the last spell. Just yelling doesn't automatically do the trick."

"Coun." John and Arltos heard causing them to run to a nearby SUV before the van they were just hiding behind had a canon ball smash into its side paneling causing it to tip over.

"Damn…" John gulped. "We don't want to be hit with one of those. Right—Arltos…" John asked looking at Arltos who was deep in thought.

"_John may be practically useless but I have to try to make the best of the situation." _Arltos thought as he_ started _peeking over the side of the large black SUV that they were now hiding behind for protection. "At least they're not coming closer. Those three humans aren't as chicken as you John but they know that even though their Momodo can take my weakened spell without taking much damage, they still can't. Plus I'm sure they know about what will happen if I can burn their books."

"But wait." John started. "How can they burn our book if there attacks aren't fire like your spell?"

"It doesn't matter if their attacks aren't fire, if a book is hit by a Momodo attack regardless to what kind of attack it is the book will burn."

"So only spells can burn these books?"

"No something like a lighter or a match would work too."

"Coun." Drew said as the circle on Ungrewe's chest spewed out another cannon ball which raced towards John and Arltos.

"Move." said Arltos

"Not this time." said Stan as John and Arltos were going to hid behind a nearby car. "Roola!" he yelled trying to anticipate there movement. Laaid's third eye began to glow before shooting out another laser beam which just missed to the left. Though on impact with the ground the attack let off a bright flash which temporally blinding Arltos and John; even with their attempt to cover their eyes.

"Coun!" both of them heard sparking them to scurry of in a panic.

"You pathetic losers can't run forever." Stan snickered.

"Hey." said Arltos once they had regrouped behind another car "Where's that one human with the Momodo who had the spring-like neck?"

"_Sal and Kihe."_ John taught as he just noticed something to his left. "Arltos!" John screamed trying to warn him. As Arltos turned his head he could see Sal and Kihe standing within attack range a few feet to the side of them.

"Now it's finally my turn." Sal said with a wicked smile.

"_How could I have been so stupid as to not notice him earlier?" _thought John.

"_Got to do something."_ thought Arltos.

"Heem!" yelled Sal; with the spell cast on cue Kihe's head once again become metallic and it was John who he had in his sites, but as Kihe's spring-like neck propelled his head towards him, Arltos was there to get in the way. Attempting to catch Kihe's head, Arltos suffered an impactful head butt to his chest but stood firm retaining Kihe's head in his grip.

With Arltos struggling with Kihe's head, unable to move, Stan and Drew's Momodos took aim. John although normal too scared to do anything knew that he had to do something fast. Fortunately Sal was the physically weakest of the three bullies and John found enough courage to charge at him (although with no real idea as to what he was going to do). This caused Kihe to retract his head in order to protect his partner; putting himself between Sal and John.

"Coun."

"Roola."

Drew and Stan each said their respective spells, almost simultaneously, aiming in the direction of John and Arltos who both leaped out of the way of the attacks along with Sal and Kihe who also had to get out of the way. Laaid's laser beam crashed into the ground while Ungrewe's cannon ball flew pasted into one of the homes that lined street.

"John read the spell." demanded Arltos who found himself facing towards Sal and Kihe.

"Gah…" John paused _"wait…I don't want to hurt Sal even though I don't like the guy…that wouldn't be right."_ John began to think as he panicked not knowing what to do.

"John!" screamed Arltos.

"Gahar." John finally said (not even bothering to yell this time) causing flames to shoot out of Arltos's mouth, the only problem being the attack had nearly nothing behind it. But it was still enough to at least scare Sal who let out a short crackled yell before running away, retreating back to the others.

"Why did you shoot while I was still there." Sal asked confused.

"Just shut up and move out of our why Sal." responded Stan. Too this Sal gave no response as he went to stand behind his two "friends" while his loyal Momodo Kihe followed closely behind.

"John what was that all about?" questioned Arltos; mad as ever.

"I didn't want to hurt Sal."

"The human?"

"Yeah."

Just then the sound of approaching police sirens interrupted Arltos and John's argument.

"Not this again." said Stan who looked around to the frightened faces of people in their houses watching them through their widows. "Is this going to happen every time!"

"Well we are making a lot of noise." said Sal sheepishly.

"I said shut up Sal!" he replied.

But then Drew suddenly spoke "I'll finish this now." he said in a very deep voice as he and his Momodo slowly walked forward. Stan and Sal just stared at him not saying anything; looking surprised.

"Look." said John "his book—it's glowing." Drew opened his book and began to stare at it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Arltos.

"_So do I."_ thought John.


	7. New Spells

Ch 6 New Spells

In a once quiet peaceful suburb, stood John and Arltos watching Drew and Ungrewe walk closer. Drew's grey spell book was still glowing when he came to a stop five feet in front of them. As this happened John and Arltos hesitated on what to do.

Looking at Drew, John thought about how little he truly knew about him. _"What is with this guy." _He began thinking. _"First off he's always wearing that oversized grey hoodie with black pants and black boots. I mean it's summer time, and the hoodie being to big causes the hood to drupe over his face so I can't even really see his eyes which is creepy. Plus he almost never talks, or shows emotion for that matter, and this last fact goes for his Momodo to. _

Finally, after thinking it over for a second, John asked "Drew—why are you doing this? Why are all you doing this? Why did you attack Nerton, and why do you guys always enjoy torturing me?"

Too this Drew and Ungrewe gave no response though Stan and Laaid were more than happy to explain.

"You want to know why?" Stan started "fine I'll tell you. After our little confrontation last night me and Laaid had a little talk. He told me about the battle for the Momodo king, but that they weren't at all interested in that."

"Then why are you guys fighting us?" John questioned.

"I'm getting to that!" Stan said angered by the interruption. "Laaid and the others aren't stupid; they know Momodo like them aren't strong enough to become thing—there merely doing this for pride."

"Pride." John said somewhat confused.

"Yes pride. You see as it turns out these three Momodo of ours are of lower class, they know they won't become king, but they figure one high profile victory would be nice. That Momodo next to you…" Stan said pointing at Arltos. "Is from a higher class. That's why they want to defeat him. It's also similar to the reason we don't like you. It must be nice having all that cash."

"Well be famous back home after we defeat you Arltos." Interrupted Laaid. "And in return for helping us defeat you, we told these three humans that we'd help them cause some mischief. Like beating up that man that they didn't like.

"He needs to go to the hospital." John blurted out.

"You should be worrying about yourself." said Stan.

"But guys—Sal what do you think about all this."

"Well I…"

"I'm the one answering the questions!" Stan yelled at John.

"Enough talk—talk is boring." Proclaimed Drew who startled everybody for Drew almost never talks." Ungrewe step forward." he ordered to which his Momodo obliged. If Drew was intimidating, Ungrewe didn't look like some push-over either. His low stiff frame and his colorless grey eyes, complimented Drew's dullness well. From the door like circle in his chest you just knew something bad was bound to come out.

Whatever Drew had in store for them, both John and Arltos knew it couldn't be good. With Ungrewe ready, reading his glowing spell book Drew, standing cold as a statue, yelled out the word "Railiun!"

"_So that's it a new spell._" John thought more fearful now not even knowing what kind of attack to expect. As with his first spell; the circle in Ungrewe's chest opened up, but instead of a canon ball a Gatling gun appeared to be sticking out of his chest. Drew grimly pointed at Arltos, who prepared to jump out of the way, before Drew suddenly pointed at John.

"_What? No!"_ Arltos thought in a panic.

"NOW!" said Drew in a vicious manner opposed to his usual emotionless behavior; sparking off a hail of bullet like balls of energy hurling towards John; so fast that Arltos to protect John could do no more than step into the line of fire.

"Arltos!" John yelled.

"…"

John could only watch as Arltos dropped down to his knees gasping in pain.

"Arltos!" John repeated; waiting for a reply. Arltos was hurt, barely being able to stay on his knees after taking Ungrewe's new attack full force. John started kneeling right behind him so that he wouldn't fall over. All across his body there were bruises and his clothes had many rips in them; his body shaking.

"I'm sorry Arltos." said John with almost a tear in his eye "Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't apologies John, I should have known better than to think we could take all three of these guys on. I should have never gotten you involved." Arltos said as though everything was alright "I was only protecting my book anyways."

"But it is my fault." John said in a low voice. "If I hadn't touched your book."

"No it was just chance that I crashed into you, so don't blame yourself. Just give them the book John."

"But…" John said again speaking softly. John didn't continue but started sweating more heavily and breathing harder.

"One hit and you're gonna give up." Mocked Stan. "I should have expected this from a couple of weaklings like you."

"Yeah—this is exactly what we expected from you Arltos. Said Laaid. "You always were a disappointment. But you've made this far easier than we could have ever hoped."

Arltos remained silent as he accepted defeat as humbly as he could.

John didn't know what he should say but in his mind he was thinking _"I can't give them this book. I'm afraid to fight but I don't want to give up either. My mind tells me to fight but my body tells me otherwise. I start to shake and sweat—and I find myself unable to move." _

"What are you waiting for John?" asked Arltos softly still unable to stand. You're delay is only furthering my embarrassment.

"Yeah do you give up yet." said Stan arrogantly as police cars were beginning to block both ends of the street. "Thanks to these stupid cops we don't have all day."

John didn't reply.

"Drew just finish him." demanded Stan.

John, with Drew seemingly prepared to finish him off, was still deep in his thoughts. _"I always wished I could learn to stand up for myself. I always complained that I could do anything because I didn't have the strength—but now I have an opportunity to do something. Arltos needs my help just like I need his. This is my fight too; I can't expect him to do everything on his own. This isn't about heroics—I just can't bring myself to abandon him like this. I got myself into this and I must see it through." _With this John rubbed his eyes and stood up as the orange book in his hand began to glow.

"Get up Arltos—I won't let you down. I promise." Hearing this Arltos stood up smiling at John.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile." said John.

"Same here." Replied Arltos as John smiled back.

"Now the real fight can begin." Said Drew in a slow paced yet somehow excited voice.

"Railiun!" the now familiar Gatling gun appeared once more out of the chest of Ungrewe, releasing another hail of bullet like energy.

"John the new spell!" exclaimed Arltos.

"Darwo!"

At hearing this Arltos instinctively stuck out his hands flat in front of him as a bright hot wall of fire appeared before them, acting as a shield.

"_A defensive spell—guess that'll do the trick."_ John thought cautiously relieved that him and Arltos were still in one piece. The shield of fire continued to burn until Ungrewe's attack was done and Arltos but his hands down. The flames quickly vanished leaving nothing behind but lingering smock.

"Gahar!" John said, pointing at Ungrewe, finally wanting to take the offensive.

"Railiun!" Drew responded. Arltos's fire and Ungrewe's machine gun burst perfectly canceled each other out. The attacks generated a temporary cloud of smock which Drew quickly capitalized on. "Railiun!" he said again as he was temporarily hidden from John's view, surprising him for a moment.

"Darwo!" he said causing Arltos to put up another shield which nullified Ungrewe's attack.

"Oh no." John proceeded to say as he saw Stan and Laaid to their left.

"Roola! Get then." Demanded Stan. Laaid's third eye gained it usual glow as he fired another one of his trademark laser beams.

"Arltos!" yelled John. But instead of freezing up, which he had often done, he grabbed Arltos and pulled him to safety, as the beam missed by an inch.

"Gahar." he said, pointing at Laaid, catching him off guard; his feet glued to the ground.

As a stream of glowing fire shoot forward, Stan was quick to leap out of the way.

"Ahh…" cried Laaid as the burning flames sent him rolling back.

"Damn it—Sal do something! Don't just stand there." pleaded Stan.

"Umm—Drew do something." Sal said in response.

"Coun!" said Drew with extra emphasis.

"Darwo." countered John. On cue Arltos put up another fire wall but struggled to hold back the large girth of the heavy cannon ball. Just as John felt the shield would fail, he dragged Arltos to the ground. The shield instantly disintegrated allowing the cannon ball to pass harmlessly above them.

"_Arltos's tired."_ John though. _"And so am I."_

"Now what?" said Stan really annoyed looking around too the amassed cops. Six cop cars had them surrounded on both sides of the short suburban street. The cops were outside their cars with guns drawn but they were clearly unsure about what to do.

"Who are they guys in the blue suits." asked Arltos.

"There cops." said John only know realizing they were surrounded. "I should have figured this would happen—I mean this isn't some TV show were a bunch of creatures called Momodos can run around battling without anybody noticing."

"Cops, TV shows?" Arltos said looking puzzled.

"I'll explain later." John replied.

"Attention!" said one of the police officers, with a megaphone, at the end of the road nearer to the bullies "give yourselves up. You're all under arrested. Put the books down and come towards us with your hands up."

"What now Stan—I don't want to go to jail" said Sal with a scared whimpering look on his face.

"Damn it…" started Stan "Why did you have to come here a mess everything up John. " Why, why, why!" he said jumping up and down.

Laaid, who looked badly charred from Arltos's previous attack, also joined in. "Yeah how dare you fools mess with us. We'll destroy you for this." he said as he too started jumping up and down.

"I hate the two of you." Stan said pointing towards John and Arltos.

"Yeah." said Laaid as they both acted as children.

"_What a bunch of idio…"_ John was thinking before seeing Stan's book glow."

"Yes it's glowing," said Stan in an abrupt change of mood. "A new spell."

"Now there really in trouble." added Laaid.

"Great they're bonding over how much they hate us."said John looking at Arltos; while the police officer's continued demand for the teenagers to surrender was falling on deaf ears.

"Use the spell Stan!" commanded Laaid

"Gladly" replied Stan as all the cops watched, hiding behind their cars, unsure about what was about to happen.

"John our second spell" said Arltos.

"Right the second spell Darwo!" John said without hesitation bringing up another shield of fire which they hoped would protect from whatever was about to happen. "Falb!" John and Arltos heard hiding behind their shield before an awesome wave of intense light flood past John and Arltos, not directly hitting them thanks to the shield but still slightly effecting them.

"My eyes." John said aloud quickly closing his eye shut as Arltos did the same still maintaining the shield until all the light was gone. Once the shield was gone John, after rubbing his irritated eyes could see that the bullies and all their Momodo except Laaid himself were also holding their eyes, screaming and yelling, as they were temporarily blinded. Even the cops and people in their homes were a little dazed. Laaid looked quickly to his right and then to his left as he realized his attack had horrible backfire before he looked toward John and Arltos as he froze like a helpless child unable to defend himself.

"John there defenseless… John!" Arltos cried but John just kept staring straight knowing that this was there change but also knowing that he couldn't bring himself to capitalize on it.

"Arltos I…" John said in a quiet voice but didn't continue.

Altos began to think, _"John can't bring himself to hurt those humans—even if he doesn't like them. He only brings himself to attack when we are in direct danger, when he's forced to attack."_

As Arltos finished up his thoughts Sal said "let's get out of here." as the effects of Stan's spell was wearing off. He and Kihe started running towards their car which was parked in Mr. Nerton's driveway.

"Wait—cowards!" Stan was saying, but when Drew and Ungrewe started following Sal, Stan said "Hey—wait for me."

As they retreated the cops behind John and Arltos started walking forward.

"Look the guys dressed in blue." pointed out Arltos as John turned around.

"Put the book down and your hands up." they demanded, guns drawn. But to this John simply froze never having had a gun pointed at him before while Arltos gave no reaction at all.

"What are does things there holding?" Arltos asked John "And why are they wearing does funny suits?"

"Forget about their suits those are guns they are holding—weapons you really don't want to get hit with." John said stumbling all over his words in a rushed panicky manner; sweating now more than he has ever sweated before in his life.

Meanwhile the bullies were making their escape. Stan, Sal and their Momodos were in their car (with Stan behind the wheel) as Drew and his Momodo stood outside looking at the blockade of cars before them. By now two helicopters where on the scene, one news and the other police. "Ruiliun." said Drew as his Momodo moved the Gatling gun in his chest side to side causing all the cops to scatter. Then he followed up with "Coun." causing a cannon ball to knock one of the police cars blocking their way, in order to clear a path.

"Let's go Drew!" said Stan impatiently. Once he and Ungrewe were in the car they began driving off at full speed.

John and Arltos were watching this along with the cops that had surrounded them; but who were too afraid to get to close not knowing what Arltos might do.

"Put the book down!" one cop yelled as John was still too afraid to do anything. He knew Darwo was only able to protect them from one side and he knew that he couldn't attack the armed cops with Gahar.

"I didn't want to have to do this so soon but I guess I have no other choice." Arltos said to the delight of John because it seemed as though Arltos had a plan (while John had no clue as to what to do).

Grabbing John's back, while the cops watched unsure about how to react, Arltos whispered to John "Just relax and hold on tight to the book." After saying this Arltos, closed his eyes and to the cops' (and even John's) surprise out of Arltos's shoulders shot out two long black appendages which burst into flames in the shape of wings. With John speechless the wing-like flames started flapping up and down as John's legs lifted off the ground. The cops simply watched in awe at the eighteen year old flying away above them.

But the cops weren't the only ones watching. From afar a little girl with purple hair and a mystical staff stood observing the unfolding events. Her violet eyes fixated on Arltos and John as they are flying away.

And there is yet another figure in the distance, surveying the scene. A black crow—with glowing red eyes and razor sharp feathers. Suddenly without warning the strange bird takes off to the sky and flies away.

**John and Arltos have managed to get away safely but who are the two separate beings spying on them?**


	8. Momodos, a Worldwide Threat

Ch 7: Momodos, a worldwide threat.

John found himself doing two things he never thought he'd do in life. First there was the fact that he was flying; and second he was running (or to be more exact flying) from the police. Arltos who was holding John's back, his newly revealed fiery wings flapping, was gliding the two of them to safety from the swarm of on looking cops below. The sound of sirens rang in John's ears as cop cars followed the beat-up BMW of the escaping bullies; while Arltos tried to get him and John away from the hectic scene below.

As they were up in the air, John looked down at the ground below. They weren't that high off the ground, only high enough to fly over houses, but the height was still enough to frighten John. As he realized they were getting lower he noticed that Arltos's right wing was out of sync with his left.

"Arltos—is everything okay?" John questioned nervously, almost dropping the orange spell book when a brief gust of wind caused them to wobble.

Arltos, who was breathing heavily, didn't respond to John's question; but quickly started to descend once they'd reached the outskirts of the suburb.

Touching down in an empty field nearby a road, Arltos stated "This should be far enough."

"Are you okay…" John murmured, realizing that Arltos obviously wasn't okay with all the bruises surrounding his body. Looking down at his own trebling body, John realized he wasn't looking so good himself (though his clothes were relatively in one piece). As Arltos's body wobbled, John grew a bit more concerned; but he also obtained a saddened appearance.

"_If only I had done a better job—maybe…" _John was thinking before he decided to stop himself. _"Right now I should focus on helping Arltos." _

"I'll carry you. You just rest now." John said warmly. Arltos only response was to nod his head. Soon he was asleep in John's arms.

As John walked, struggling to hold up Altos (the orange spell book perched awkwardly under his shoulder), he looked up towards the sunny sky.

"For such a beautiful sunny day—today has been nothing but misery for me." He says softly before looking towards Arltos. Almost immediately something catches the corner of his eye. On Arltos's right shoulder, due to one of the many tears in Arltos's orange shirt, was visible an unusual white patch.

"_What is that?" _He couldn't help but think.

Looking closer it appeared as though the upper layer of his skin had been burned, though the wound didn't appear recent.

"_What caused this?" _He thought, gently touching the wound with the tip of his finger. He was then abruptly startled at the sound of a police helicopter flying by; causing his finger (still over Arltos's wound) to shake. John quickly pulled his hand away and looked up awkwardly at the helicopter as it flew away out of view.

"I hope they catch those three degenerates." He said with a scornful expression on his face.

**-Some hours later-**

When Arltos opened his eyes the sky above him had become dark. He was lying against a tree trunk, with John resting to the right of him. They were sitting near the side of a main road (which was surrounded by trees on both sides). Once more Arltos releases his fiery wings and they take off into the sky—flying over the trees away from the road, where no one can see them. Once they reach the outskirts of Zalston, they land and commence walking home; while John keeps the spell book pressed closely to his chest, covered by his arms in hopes no one would get a good look at it and become suspicious. The fact that it was night helped disguise their ragged appearances.

Once they were finally at the door to John's apartment, John hurriedly rushed in before giving out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God!" he proclaimed sitting down of his couch (which felt a lot more comfortable than usual), after he had thrown the orange spell book onto the kitchen table.

Arltos followed suit quietly sitting down next to John, who was jubilant for a moment before reality sank back into his mind.

"The 10 o'clock News!" He blurted, looking up at the clock above his TV. He opened the TV just as the familiar charismatic reporter David Newsman comes on. Banging his fist on his desk he begins with a shout.

"Hello—it's David Newsman here with shocking news! Earlier today in the small suburb of Sunrise Gardens there was another sighting of so-called magical creatures, four of them to be exact. When police confronted the creatures and the spell book wielding teenagers who were supposedly controlling them; chaos ensued. One creature, along with one teenager flew away—yes flew away, managing to escape."

"That's us." Said John, but Arltos didn't respond.

"The others got into a car and were chased by police, but also escaped after attacking police with—and I realize how ridiculous this sounds but this is what actually happened—they attacked police with laser beams and cannon balls fired through the windows of the car. The police decided it was best to end their pursuit after two policemen were badly injured, with fear of further casualties. Even the police helicopter hover overhead was shot at, and had to cease its pursuit."

"It sucks that those three losers escaped. Right Arltos?"

"No, it means we'll have another chance to beat them." Arltos responded in a serious tone.

"Bu…" John's tongue stumbled before he quickly looked back towards the TV.

"Now before I go into detail about this latest story, I have some things I want to explain. Most of you viewers will recall the man who was found beat up in an alley way in Zalston just last night. He had said that he was attacked by a women and little girl who fit the description of the robbers which have been plaguing our area. This woman possesses a spell book, and the little girl is suspected of being one of the many mysterious creatures with magical powers that have been popping up all over the place. Well the man she attacked says that he too had a spell book and was in command of a strange creature of his own—that is until the women burned his spell book supposedly sending his creature back to his own world. Confusing—you bet—but I'm going to break it all down for you. "

"_Please do."_ Thought John.

According to the man the creature said he was called a Momodo, and apparently these Momodo come with a book—a spell book that only one person can read. The books are able to activate the Momodo's abilities, such as attacks. These Momodos don't seem to be friendly towards each other though, for they're apparently in some kind of competition or something. When one Momodo destroys another Momodo's book, the defeat Momodo goes back to their home world. And if you think this is wild—it gets wilder! Sightings of Momodos are coming in from throughout the country, continent—the whole world! These Momodos are a worldwide threat. Some think they're aliens—others demons…"

John suddenly grabs the remote and closes the TV. He quickly turns his head towards Arltos. "These Momodo are all over the world!"

"Yeah. What did you think? That one hundred Momodos where all in this one area."

"Well—believe it or not I never stopped to think about it."

"Well I believe it." Arltos is quick to respond before asking "Why do you look so flustered for."

"Why? Do you realize how weird this all is for me!"

Arltos doesn't say anything to this but looks away frustrated. John also frustrated looks back at the TV. Newsman goes on to explain the attack on Mr. Nerton, and how he was able to identify his attackers as three former students of his. He also explains that the other teenager present (John) remains unidentified (to which John gives out a sigh of relief).

John closed the TV and looks over his shoulder towards Arltos. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"This battle."

"Again."

"Yes again!" John yells stamping his foot empathically.

"Why are you so panicked all of a sudden?"

"I—I don't think I should have anything to do with you in this battle anymore!"

"Not this again." Arltos said, rolling his eyes as he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. You worry so much, it's…"

"These Momodos are all over the damn world, Arltos! The scope of all this is finally starting to set in. I mean you could have been really hurt today. I could have been hurt. "Arltos—don't walk away from m...!" John was yelling before Arltos stared sharply into his eyes. Arltos walks forcefully forward before stopping right in front of John. After calming down for a second he looks up towards John who is speechless.

"All I've ask is that you at least help me with the three were facing now, then we can be through. I can't go back…"

"I know, you can't go back without a single victory! Is it about pride—or what?"

"It's complicated John."

"Well I have all the time in the world to listen."

"Look there are certain things that I want to keep private. Why don't you tell me about all your family problems?"

"Well…" John pauses with absolutely no response. "I didn't mean to…"

"Look I can't force you to help me—I'm done pleading. This is simply a decision you have to make for yourself; and you need to make it now—tonight!" No more uncertainty John. No more bullshit. You have tonight to decide whether or not you want to help me." He turns away and heads to the bedroom.

"Bu…" John can't bring himself to say anything. He flinches when Artlos slams the bedroom door before sitting back down on the couch. "So I have to choose. Not exactly something I'm used to."

He closes all the lights and goes to sleep on the couch.

The scene outside his small apartment building is of a calm quiet night. Rain begins to slowly come down as the only apparent activity is that of an occasional car passing down the street. That is—until a shadowy figure is seen on the roof top of the building on the opposite side of the street. It is the staff wielding Momodo, her white staff and instant indicator of her identity. She begins running away, rooftop to rooftop; eventually reaching the end of the block. Loosening her grip, the staff she is holding in her hand vanishes in a brief poof of smoke. Like Artlos, this Momodo looks virtually human. Her hair and shirt are both a bold purple in color while her vivid violent eyes are clearly visible in the night. After surveying that nobody's around, she effortlessly jumps down 4 stories to the sidewalk below and begins walking.

**-3 hours later-**

In an unknown location the purple haired Momodo is now standing before a basic white van.

"Sally!" The Momodo yells knocking on the door of the van.

"What!" responds a woman inside who lowers one of the windows. "I'm sleeping in here!"

"It's just me Sally—now open up."

"Where have you been all day Stawea?" Sally said, peeking her head out the van window. She is young, about 20 years old, and has long blonde hair (though it is uncombed and messy). Her eyes are heavy implying she has just woken up.

"Spying on our next targets. You know there was another battle today."

"Battle?"

"Yes Battle. The four Momodos are named Arltos, Laaid, Kihe and Ungrewe. The last three I've mentioned are working together.

"So…"

"So—we should get rid of Arltos first. His book holder is weak, so they should be easy pickings.

"But…"

"But nothing Sally. It's been about a week since I meet you and we've only defeated one Momodo—a weakling at that!"

"Quiet Stawea—or somebody will hear you. Quick get inside." Stawea gets inside the van. In the back there is a simple mattress with two pillows. "What's the rush? Besides, you look like you could use some rest. Its 1:00 AM.

"I only need three hours of sleep—then I'll be ready. We can attack in the middle of the night while there asleep. We should attack at around 4 or 5 AM."

After a pause Sally responds. "Fine Stawea, but after this next one we steal me something more luxurious then this simple van. The necklace around my next is worth more than this piece of junk."

"I don't like all the stealing that we're doing Sally."

"We have a deal, remember. I help you beat Momodos and you help me out.

"Yeah."

"Well tonight we'll dispose of that Momodo you want to attack, okay." Sally said smiling, admiring her diamond necklace.

"I'll never understand you humans and your obsession with shinny stones."

Both Sally and Stawea quickly fell asleep in their make-shift bed. Above them though, out of the darkness arrived a circling black crow; which as soon as it appeared—disappeared back into the darkness.

The red-eyed crow swiftly slashed through the air; soaring towards an unknown destination. Soon the crow is gliding above New York City, eventually darting into the top of an ominous skyscraper. The crow lands on a long black board table. At the head of a table is a man shrouded in darkness holding a black spell book.

"Aakaio—I see you've finally returned." The man says in a calm easy voice.

**John and Arltos are in danger, but they aren't the only ones who need to look over their shoulders. What will these developments mean for our heroes next time?**


	9. An Uneventful Night?

Ch 8: An uneventful night?

When Arltos awoke it was only 4:30 AM. As he was lying under the blue sheets of John's bed he looked around the small square room which was John's bedroom. The bed was positioned against one corner of the room by a window which let in moonlight into the otherwise dark room. Looking towards the door to the right of him Arltos thought he heard some noise. He slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to the door which leads to the kitchen. Still half asleep Arltos opened the door and looked out towards the kitchen and living room (which aren't divided) and saw John busy packing some stuff into a backpack. Seeing this Arltos began to slowly walk towards John as his eyes adjusted to the light coming from the living room. After rubbing his eyes and having a good yawn, Arltos was standing before John who kept on packing as if he hadn't noticed Arltos (even though he had).

"What are you up to?" asked Arltos. In response to this, it looked as though John was about to look up towards Arltos to answer him; but half way through stopped and continued to pack. In the medium sized black backpack he was stuffing in what looked like a blue tent. And as Arltos watched John he noticed that he was wearing a pair of light brown boots.

"Well?" said Artlos as John just looked down to the carpeted floor of the living room before looking up at Arltos.

"Your shirt— it's fixed?" John said surprised.

"Yeah it's magical; it repairs itself—but why are you packing?"

"I've been thinking." John began hesitantly; looking back down to the floor before once again looking up. "It—It's like I've told you—the reason I'm afraid to use attacks—it's because I don't want to hurt anybody—but if I could learn to control it…" John again paused, rubbed his noise awkwardly before continuing: "Your fire isn't normal fire. When I cast spells I feel as though I can directly control its intensity and what it burn. It doesn't fell like it automatically burns everything it comes into contact with. But it's hard to control so I'm scared to use it—so I hold back and the attack has no power behind it. But if I knew how to control it I wouldn't be so afraid Arltos! I…"

"Enough rambling John!" Arltos interrupted. "Look John, I know you feel guilty about letting me down, but it is pointless."

John was frozen by this comment. "Wha…"

"Look. John—I didn't get much sleep last night l…"

"Neither did I—I've been thinking."

"Well I've been thinking too! You're right John—we don't stand a chance, not even against the three Momodo we're fighting now; it is pointless. Even if we were to somehow beat Laaid and the others; the Momodo that we would face from there would only be that much stronger. We truly don't have a chance of winning.

"Bu…"

"And it's not your fault. You don't have to feel guilty. I didn't have a chance regardless."

"Arltos!"

"What?"

"Would you listen for a second? This isn't just about you anymore." John said raising his voice slightly "I don't want to give up even if we fail miserably. I have to know that I at least tried. I'll regret it if I don't."

"Saying it is easier than doing it."

"I have an idea. Just hear me out."

"Alright—so what the hell do you have in mind?" Arltos inquired skeptically.

"Okay—so my parents own some land in New York State—I was thinking we go there and practice. It's isolated so nobody will see us using spells; but there's no house or anything so we'll have to camp. Do you know the saying that practice makes perfect?"

"No."

"Well I may be a horrible partner now—but with some practice I can make this work—we should at least try. I know with proper practice I can lean to control your fire attack so I don't end up hurting one the humans. That's why I hesitate when I attack. I…"

"I know you've said that before."

"So…"

"Okay wait, so make me get this straight. When I wanted to fight you wanted out. But now that I want to give up, you want to go for it."

"Pretty much."

"Why are we going to this piece of land or yours again?"

"Think of it as training."

"Training?"

"Yeah training, it's a good chance for us to get to know each other too; we'll leave about 6:00 AM."

"Why so early?"

"Because—I'm worried if we wait too long I'll change my mind." John said with half a chuckle as he continued packing. Arltos couldn't help but smile as well.

**-Meanwhile-**

Somewhere on a nearby stretch of highway, a white van is traveling towards Zalston. Inside Sally and Stawea are keenly focused on reaching their destination. There aren't many cars around, as they pass a sign that says "Zalston 1 mile".

"How much longer Sally?" asked Stawea.

"You're always so impatient Stawea."

"Well—you're always unfocused and lazy."

"You know that's not totally true—I mean…"

The sound of a motorcycle echoes through the air as two figures on a bold blue bike suddenly pass them.

"Nice bike—now there's someone who knows how to live. She says before briefly turning towards Stawea. "Don't you agre…"

"SALLY!"

"GLAARDT!"

"Wha…" Sally gasped stunned. A sharp shard of glass is flying at her as she is frozen stiff. Stawea flings herself at the wheel of the car, causing the car to swerve violently. At the same time Sally slammed on the brakes. The familiar sounds associated with a car crash are heard as they deviate into one of the many trees which line the edge of the road. But no one but their attackers are around to notice the accident.

...

When Sally managed to open her eyes moments later, she realized her body was sideways. The white van was on its side (Sally's side of the van was touching the ground), its front smashed in. Pushing the airbag away from her face she saw Stawea reaching for her, beckoning her out the broken passenger side window. As she attempted to climb out of the car, she could hear a motorcycle engine idling close by.

Once she exited the van, which was totaled, lying in a dismal heap; she winced in pain. Her body felt num and bruised but these feelings were quickly swept aside as she looked towards their attackers. Though it is dark; besides the street lights and moon shining light on them, a glowing book also helped to illuminate their two opponents.

"Announce your selves!" Said Stawea, unshaken by the accident.

"Announce ourselves—well alright then." The man before them began. "I'm Jerry, and this here's Udgo—my Momodo."

Jerry's spell book emitted a pale bluish light which revealed Jerry's plain yet menacing stare. His hair is black and spiky, his eyes a cold blue. He has a lean muscular frame; looking as if he is slightly older than Sally. To his right, and about half Jerry's height, is his Momodo. Being a little taller than Stawea; looking like a muscular 14 year old, his skin is a dim clear-like blue. Instead of hair atop his head, is a wealth of crushed spikes of glass.

"You seem a bit shaken there." Jerry says looking at Sally. "You look…"

"Sally—we should strike first." Stawea interrupts.

"Right—Sasst!" Sally yells causing a magical staff to appear in Stawea's hand, after a quick flash of purple light. The staff is white with purple tips. As soon as it appears, Stawea points it at Udgo with malicious intent.

"Let's destroy these fools, Sally."

"Feisty aren't you." Udgo laughs in response. "We'll let you attack first."

"You'll regret you ignorance—Sally a spell."

"Rassta." Sally yells.

Stawea lifts her staff, its tip glowing, surrounded by a purple aura. It quickly grows longer and longer shooting towards the boy with glass-like skin; It became flexible like a whip.

"Dodge it Udgo."

Udgo, heeding Jerry's words, easily side steps the staff.

"Glaardt!" Jerry screams as Stawea retracts her staff.

Udgo lifted up his arms as chips of sharp glass shot out of the palms of his hands.

"Rassta." Sally says again, once more causing Stawea's staff to glow. But this time the staff doesn't elongate. Instead Stawea simply spins it in her hand, using it as a shield. The staff manages to grind away the chunks of glass hurled at them.

"Sally our third spell."

"Okay-Fasal!" Again the staff starts to glow, but this time it is a bright pinkish red. The light soon gives way to a pinkish flame.

"Stawea attack." Sally ordered. Stawea's staff again elongated as she began whipping it at Udgo and Jerry.

"Jerry, don't let the flame touch my book." Udgo said as both he and Jerry tried to avoid Stawea's repeated attempts to hit them. "Just use my armor spell and I'll end this."

"Okay—Gildga!" After Jerry read the spell, layers a glass starting sprouting from Udgo's skin around his chest, arms and legs. The plates quickly began to merge until a protective shell around Udgo's body was completely formed. The glass armor was thick, and not at all transparent.

"How to you like my glass armor?" Asked Udgo.

"We are unimpressed." Stawea said whipping her staff towards Udgo who easily caught the flaming tip in his glass covered hands.

"This here glass is fire resistant." He said jerking hard on the staff causing Stawea to lose her balance, though she retained a strong grip on her staff. "How's about you go on a little trip." He laughed pulling back hard on the staff, using his strength to launch Stawea into the air.

"Stawea!" Sally screamed as Stawea was thrown far across the street into the trees on the opposite side of the road. As Stewea flew out of view, her staff (which was in Udgo's hands) disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jerry looking at Sally began to speak: "You're alone now, give up the book or…" But Sally was already running heading towards the forest right beside them.

"Stop—Glaardt!"

Udgo carefully took aim and caught one of Sally's legs with a single razor-sharp shard of glass. Sally crashed to the floor with a thud; her leg bleeding. The injury wasn't serious but it forced her to crawl behind the wrecked van for safety.

"Give it up." Udgo said standing on top of the tipped-over van, looking down at Sally. But far from surrendering the book, held firmly in her hand, Sally took out a bottle of mace and sprayed Udgo's eyes. "What have you done to me." He cried, temporarily blinded.

"Sally!" Stawea yelled, as she darted back across the street.

"_It's Stawea."_ Sally thought as she limped into the trees. _"I should give her a spell."_

"Sasst!" She said first causing Stawea to generate a new staff. "Rassta!" she said next. With her staff ready, Stawea had Jerry in her sights.

"_Now I'm defenseless." _Jerry thought, leading him to also make a run for it into the darkness of the surrounding forest. He escaped behind the trees before Stawea could launch her attack. Though, before the spell wore out, she noticed Udgo to her right rubbing his eyes. She hit him once in the chest knocking him down before the purple glow of her staff ceased.

"You'll pay for that." Udgo warmed, opening up his red irritated eyes as he charged at her. Close range combat unfolded with Stawea using her staff and Udgo using his fists.

As this was happening Sally was trying to remain silent, hiding behind a tree. Her leg was still bleeding and she was in no condition to outrun Jerry. So she decided to hid in the darkness and hope she wasn't discovered.

"Sally—I know you're here somewhere—JUST GIVE YOURSELF UP AND I WON"T HURT YOU!" Jerry yelled, his tone clear contradicting what he'd just said. As Sally held her hand over her mouth she could her Jerry's slow footsteps coming closer.

"Come out, coward." Jerry said, as his voice neared. But Jerry footsteps then stopped as a new set of footsteps could be heard running towards them.

"Sally became more nervous as she continued to crouch, helplessly behind the tree. She looked down at her purple spell book and prepared herself for the worst.

"Sally use a spell!" The oncoming Stawea demanded as she found herself behind a startled Jerry.

"It's Stawea!" Sally thought with new found hope. "Fasal!"

Stawea launched her staff forward. Jerry was quick to scramble away as Stawea's flame tipped staff hit a nearby tree. In a flash the tree was ignited—engulfed in bright red flames.

"Stawea—I'm over here!"

"Sally!"

Stawea, in a panic, dropped her staff and picked up Sally on her back (even though Sally is over twice her size). Not bothering to look back she made a mad dash for safety. A small forest fire was quickly braking out. To Stawea relief Jerry wasn't following them as they made their escape from the torrent of fire them. Simultaneously a gentle down pour of rain began to fall stifling the flames slightly. Some time past before the sound of fire trucks could be heard approaching the scene.

**-One hour latter-**

Back at John's apartment it was 6:00 AM, right on cue, John and Arltos both wearing backpacks on their backs and John having duffle bag in his hands; are walking towards a nearby parking lot where John's car was parked. His car was a fairly new white Jeep. Standing outside the Jeep, John began to stare up towards the sky; while Arltos was already sitting inside.

"Why is it that you're always staring up at the sky John?"

"Doesn't tonight have an eerie feeling to you?"

"No."

"It feels like something major is happening."

"It's been a pretty uneventful night, John."

"Maybe for us…"

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I don't know—anyways you ready."

"I'm the one waiting on you."

"Then let's go."

Getting into the car John stepped on the accelerator and they were off. Driving through Zalston they passed a hospital: Zalston Medical Center. The hospital is a simple one; it's not very large and has a simple rectangular design. Behind one of its many windows can be found the room of Mr. Carl Nerton.

Inside Carl was awake in a hospital bed looking up at the ceiling. He had just spoken with a police officer who asked him about the identity of his attackers. He had explained to the officer that it was three delinquents that he used to teach. The officer then tried to assure Carl that they would catch the kids, before leaving the dim and depressing room. His body is covered by a bed sheet, so it is impossible to tell the extent of his injuries.

Carl, now alone, began talking to himself in a quiet yet angry voice to kill the painful silence. "I can't believe what those kids did to me, my house—I wish I could get hold of those kids myself and—and strangle them and then…"

"And then what?" said a voice in an unlit corner of the room, causing Carl to quickly turn his head frantically to his right.

"You—the thing you're holding—you're one of those things—you're…"

"Relax Carl. I can help you get your revenge. All you have to do is read this book."

**Will John and Arltos's training be successful? What will become of Sally and Stawea; and who or what is speaking with Carl?**


End file.
